Brimstone Of Snow
by vaLkyrie culLen
Summary: The Volturi spared Bree's life. She gets to stay with the Cullens and the still human Bella. Then she would find out that Diego's still alive, looking for her. How would she fare then?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters I fervently used in this story belong to no one, and will never belong to anyone else, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

A/N: You will notice that I copied most of the dialogs in this chapter from the book. It is because I wanted to keep the original value and form of the story, but would like a little change in the ending of one minor character, Bree Tanner. I tried to include her in the Cullen's lives to see how it would affect them, and the rest of the characters as well, and what alteration, and hopefully improvements, it could make to these beloved character's journeys.

Even though I copied the dialogs, I tried to change the narrations as much as I can. And the story will quite be different when that small change in the Volturi's decision, that is sparing Bree's life, has been made. Everything still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This story begins while Bella is regaining consciousness after fainting from the knowledge of Jacob's misfortunate accident, right after the battle with the newborns.

* * *

I felt several cool hands touching me. On my cheek, on my forehead, more fingers on my wrist.

Then voices.

"Carlisle," Edward's anxious voice was the first thing I heard. "It's been five minutes."

"She'll come around when she's ready, Edward." Carlisle's soft voice assured him. "She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect herself."

"Alice," Edward's voice was still edgy. "How long do we have?"

"Another five minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds." Alice's voice came from farther away. "I wouldn't doubt she could hear us now."

"Bella, honey? Can you hear me now?" Esme's gentle voice said, comforting me. "You're safe now, dear."

Yes I was safe. Did that really matter?

How about Jacob? Jacob's what really matter. Was he safe? What had happened to him?

Then I felt Edward's cool lips at my ear. "He's going to live, Bella. Jacob Black is healing as I speak. He'll be fine."

Edward's words made the torture slightly bearable. As the pain and fear began to ebb, I felt the controls of my body coming back to me. My eyelids fluttered.

"Oh, Bella," Edward's voice radiated with relief. I felt his lips against mine for a brief instant.

"Edward," I whispered

"Yes, I'm here."

"Jacob's is okay?" I verified

"Yes," he promised, his eyes perfectly sincere.

Carlisle suddenly spoke. His voice was so reassuring, it was difficult to doubt him. "I examined him myself. His life is not in any danger. He was healing at an incredible rate, though his injuries were extensive enough that it will still be a few days before he is back to normal, even if the rate of repair holds steady. As soon as we're done here, I will do what I can to help him. Sam is trying to get him to phase back to his human form. That will make treating him easier." A slight smile touched his lips. "I've never been to veterinarian school."

Despite Carlisle's comforting words, I still can't help asking. "What happened to him? How bad are his injuries?"

Carlisle's face turned serious again. "Another wolf was in trouble..."

"Leah," I murmured.

"Yes. He knocked her out of the way, but he didn't have time to defend himself. The newborn got his arms around him. Most of his bones on the right half of his body were shattered. Sam and Paul got there in time. He was already improving when they took him to La Push."

I shuddered at Carlisle's words. "He'll be back to normal?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. He won't have any permanent damage," he promised.

"Three minutes," Alice announced quietly.

I tried to stand up. Edward helped me to my feet. I gazed at the scene before me.

The Cullens were arranged in a loose arc around the thick purple smoke hovering against the grass. Jasper was the closest to the haze, under its shadow, so that his skin was just giving off a subtle glow, not as bright as the others. He had his back to me, his arms a little extended, his shoulders tensed. He was half-crouched over something.

Only now I noticed that there was another vampire there.

This another vampire was obviously not a Cullen. The girl looked very young, fifteen maybe, slender, dark, chin-length hair framed her porcelain face. And her eyes were a shocking shade of red. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. Her blazing red eyes were intent at my face.

Edward noticed my baffled expression. "She surrendered," he explained softly. "That's one I've never seen before. Only Carlisle will think of offering. Jasper doesn't approve."

I noticed Jasper rubbing at his left forearm.

"Is Jasper alright?" I asked.

"He's fine. The venom stings." Edward answered. His eyes on my face, gazing at my reaction.

"He was bitten?" I was appalled

"He was trying to be everywhere at once," a tiny smile appeared on his face. "Trying to make sure Alice had nothing to do, actually." Edward shook his head. "Alice doesn't need anyone's help."

"Overprotective fool," Alice scowled towards her soul mate.

The vampire girl suddenly screamed piercingly, throwing her head back.

Jasper growled, she flinched back. She dug her fingers in the dirt, her head whipped back and forth in wrath. Jasper crouched lower.

Edward turned our bodies so that he was between me and the thrashing girl. I tried to glance around his arm to look at them.

Carlisle was suddenly at Jasper's side, putting a restraining a hand on his arm.

"Have you changed your mind, young one? We don't want to destroy you, but we will if you can't control yourself." Carlisle said to the girl.

"How can you stand it?" she yowled in her sharp, soprano voice. Her vivid red eyes refocused on me. "I want her."

"You must stand it. You must exercise control," Carlisle told her sternly. "It is possible, and it is the only thing that can save you now."

The girl moaned silently, wrapping her hands around her head.

The girl looked like she was in serious pain. I tugged Edward's arm. "Shouldn't we move away from her?" I whispered.

"We have to stay here. They are coming to the north end of the clearing now." Edward whispered back.

I tried to search for the approaching monsters, my heart thudding hyperactively. But there was nothing but the sick smoke.

I gave up after a moment. My gaze slithered back to the vampire girl. Her eyes, wild as they were with thirst, were still intent on my face.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the girl. But I am not staring at her because of fear or shock. It was something else in her that I saw that had gripped my attention.

I stared, meeting her intent look, mesmerized. Wondering if I could possibly be looking to a mirror of my future.

Jasper and Carlisle then started to retreat back towards us. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie converging swiftly around where we stood.

I diverged my mind from the girl to face the coming fiends.

But I can't see anything but the purple smoke. I peeked at Edward, but his eyes were riveted straight ahead. I followed his gaze.

They appeared out of nowhere. It seemed like they popped out of the hazy smoke.

The dark figures came closer, solidifying. It was apparent that Jane, wearing the almost-black cloak, would be in the front. Though she was the smallest, she was still the obvious leader of the party. I couldn't see much of her face, obscured as it was in the shadow of the cowl.

The other dark cloaks trailed behind her. Felix, whom I recognized because he was the biggest, winked then smiled at me.

"Hmm," it was Jane's dead voice.

"Welcome, Jane," Edward said politely.

Jane's crimson irises scanned across the Cullens, then at the vampire girl. She had her head in her hands again.

"I don't understand." Annoyance colored Jane's usually dead voice.

"She has surrendered," Edward explained, answering whatever question was in her head.

"Surrendered?"

Felix swapped a quick look with another shadow.

"Carlisle gave her the option," Edward replied.

"There are no options for those who break the rules," Jane said, her voice emotionless again.

Carlisle spoke then. "That's in your hands. As long as she was willing to halt her attack on us, I saw no need to destroy her. She was never taught."

"That is irrelevant." Jane confirmed

"As you wish."

Jane looked at the newborn girl again. "It appears that you've done our work for us today… for the most part. Just out of professional curiosity, how many were there? They left quite a wake of destruction in Seattle," she asked.

Carlisle answered, "Eighteen, including this one."

Felix and the other shadow exchanged a longer glance.

"Eighteen," Jane repeated, astounded.

"All brand-new. They were unskilled," Carlisle said.

"All?" Jane snapped. "Then who was their creator?"

Edward answered coldly, "Her name was Victoria."

"Was?" Jane asked.

Edward jerked his head towards the east. Pointing, maybe, the other flutter of smoke. I didn't bother to check.

"This Victoria, she was in addition to the eighteen here?" Jane inquired.

"Yes," Edward verified. "She had only one other with her. He was not as young as this one here, but no older than a year."

Jane's blood red eyes were full of astonishment. "Twenty," she breathed. "Who dealt with the creator?"

"I did," Edward said frigidly.

Jane's eyes narrowed into slits. Then she turned to gaze at the vampire girl beside the billow of smoke.

"You there, your name," she snarled at the girl.

The girl didn't answer. She just glowered at Jane.

A genuine smile of a bubbly girl flashed at Jane's usually emotionless façade.

Then a blaring screech filled the meadow. The girl's body arched and twisted into unnatural positions. I tried to struggle against the nausea. I concentrated on Edward's vacant expression.

After a few more seconds, the screaming finally stopped.

"Your name," Jane asked again.

"Bree," the girl said at once, breathless.

The smile returned, so are the screams. I held my breath until her shrieking ended.

"She'll tell you anything you want to know," Edward snarled at her. "You don't have to do that."

"Oh I know," Jane was laughing. Hostility vanished from her face. "Bree, Is his story true?" she asked me. "Were there twenty of you?"

"Nineteen or twenty, maybe more, I don't know! Sara and the one whose name I don't know got in a fight on the way…." The girl Bree hurried through the explanations.

"And this Victoria—did she create you?"

"I don't know," Bree confessed frightfully. "Riley never said her name. I didn't see that night… it was so dark, and it hurt!" she flinched. "He didn't want us to be able to think of her. He said that our thoughts weren't safe."

Jane's eyes flashed to Edward's face for a brief instant. Then back to Bree again.

"Tell me about Riley," Jane said. "Why did he bring you here?"

Bree responded swiftly and eagerly "Riley told us that we had to destroy the strange yellow-eyes here. He said it would be easy. He said that the city was theirs, and they were coming to get us. He said once they were gone, all the blood would be ours. He gave us her scent." I pointed in the human's direction. "He said we would know that we had the right coven, because she would be with them. He said whoever got to her first could have her."

I was staggered. I felt Edward tensed beside me.

"It looks like Riley was wrong about the easy part," Jane said wistfully.

Bree nodded earnestly. "I don't know what happened. We split up, but the others never came. And Riley left us, and he didn't come to help like he promised. And then it was so confusing, and everybody was in pieces," she shuddered. "I was afraid. I wanted to run away. That one," she jerked her head at Carlisle, "said they wouldn't hurt me if I stopped fighting."

"Ah, but that wasn't his gift to offer, young one," Jane said. "Broken rules demand a consequence."

She then turned back to Carlisle. "Are you sure you got everyone? The other half split off?"

"We split off, too."

"I can't deny that I'm impressed," the other figures muttered in agreement. "I've never seen a coven escape this magnitude of offensive intact," Jane added. "Do you know what was behind it? It seems like extreme behavior, considering the way you live here. And why was the girl the key?" Her eyes flickered to me for just a second.

"Victoria held a grudge against Bella," Edward told her coldly.

Jane laughed. "This one, seems to bring out bizarrely strong reactions in our kind." She smiled angelically at me, her face suddenly animated.

"Would you please not do that," Edward's voice was unexpectedly furious, but still controlled.

Jane giggled again. "Just checking. No harm done, apparently."

A shiver ran down my spine.

"Well, it appears that there's not much left for us to do," Jane said, her voice lifeless again. "Odd. We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. It's too bad we missed the fight. It sounds like it would have been entertaining to watch."

"Yes," Edward retorted, his voice surprisingly sharp. "And you were so close. It's a shame you didn't arrive just a half hour earlier. Perhaps then you could have fulfilled your purpose here."

"Yes. Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?" she answered, her face just as dead as her voice.

Then she turned to the vampire girl.

"Felix?" Jane said sluggishly.

"Wait," Edward said while looking intently at Carlisle, his voice suddenly louder than before. "We could explain the rules to the young one. She doesn't seem unwilling to learn. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Of course," Carlisle answered quickly, enthusiastic. "We would certainly be prepared to take responsibility for Bree."

Amusement and disbelief colored Jane's face.

Then I saw something in her expression. A flash of something dark and bad but also something that seems to please her. Like some sort of a plan suddenly occurred to her.

"Oh, really?" Jane said, a smile that's both gentle and sinister appeared on her usually dead face. "If that's what you wish. But if you must fail, we certainly will step in again and take care of everything."

The way she said "everything" was strange. Like she was implying something else.

"If we fail, act as you may," Carlisle vowed.

The same strange smile reappeared on her face, now with a hint of smugness. "We'll mark your word. And oh, this reminds me," she then turned her glowing red eyes to me. "Caius will be so interested to hear that you're still human, Bella. I'm sure he'd love to visit."

Alice was the one who answered her. "The date is set. We will see you in a few months. You don't have to bother anymore."

Jane looked away without answering her. She turned back to Carlisle, then spoke in a more subdued tone. "Aro sends his greeting to you, Carlisle. He was wishing so much that we'll be able to meet you. It's been so long since you've last seen each other."

"Of course," Carlisle answered calmly. "It would be very pleasant if you could express my regards to him."

Jane nodded. Then her face became perfectly blank. "We'll leave now. Please remember the promises you've made today. If any news of defiance reached us, we'll be quick to take action."

"You can count on us."

The four cloaked figures began to withdraw quickly. Their movements were so smooth and swift, like they were floating rather than running. Before a whole minute has passed, they were gone.

Edward suddenly pulled me in a tight embrace, then he lifted my face so ca press his cold but eager lips against mine, in a kiss that was gentle but still ardent.

We stayed interlocked this way for a minute. Then, too soon, he pulled away. But instead of letting me go, he kept his arms tight at my waist. He looked deeply into my eyes, seeming to find something. I gazed back at him, trying to see into his soul through his scorching gold eyes.

After a long moment, he sighed then released me. He looked kindly at the girl, Bree.

"You're safe now. Bree," Edward said quietly to her. "They're not coming back anymore."

Bree was still staring at the place where the Volturi had vanished. Her face filled with silent terror and shock.

Then she sighed heavily before turning to look at Edward. "Thank you," she breathed.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. Let me know what you think of my work. I know this one has many flaws and imperfections, so I really need your commentaries. Help me turn the corner. . Thanks for reading, by the way. Hope you appreciated the crap...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters I fervently used in this story belong to no one, and will never belong to anyone else, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Bree's POV**

I still couldn't believe I'm alive.

It was so close. I could feel it coming. Death was about to be delivered to me like an ordered pizza. I was so expecting.

Yet, I was here, with the strange, yellow-eyed family. Saying that they were a coven would be an understatement. The degree of love and passion emanating from each one of them is unbelievable. Passion and love that they were willing to share to me, an inconsequential, stranger newborn vampire who once had a goal of destroying them. It made me feel sick. They had crossed an extremely perilous line just to save my pathetic life. And now they had accepted me into this unusual but greatly compassionate and comforting family with wide open arms.

Also, love and passion they are willing to extend even to humans.

They had explained to me how their eyes became yellow. It wasn't because of weakness or time, as Riley'd told us in his lies. It was because they had long ago given up hunting of humans. Instead, they feed on animal blood. I couldn't even begin to begin to understand their reasons for tormenting themselves this much. But they said it was possible and, even though animal blood wasn't much of a thirst-quencher compared to human blood, it was a much better feeling when you know you can survive without slaughtering anybody. And since I owe each of them my life, I agreed to try.

What's even much more difficult for me to comprehend is the relationship between the red-head mind-reader, whom I had known to be Edward, and the sweet-scented human, Bella.

A vampire falling in love with a human is one of the most bizarre things I had ever seen. The way Edward adoringly looks at her, or the way her face glows when she gazes back, it was like they could see depths and depths into each other's soul. The way they kiss or touch was unexceptional. I experienced for myself the aura of love radiating from them, and it was like nothing else.

They also had told me how Bella's blood was the most delicious thing for him, and how her blood smelled much stronger to him than to anyone else. He had resisted, denying himself the most pleasurable pleasure, just to be able to stay with her. Yeah, it sounds irrational, particularly for those vampires who hunt the "traditional" way, but from another person's point of view, one who truly understands the mysteries of love, it made perfect sense.

And since I owe Edward not just for my life, but also for killing Riley, I promised to be more careful with his Bella. It wasn't easy though, being able to smell her tasty blood, and knowing that she was just upstairs, just a few seconds away from me. But I promised to gain control. And I would do that. I wouldn't want to do anything that might cause them even the least bit of inconvenience and discomfort.

Jasper, the newborn-expert in their family, wasn't very comfortable with me, though. He doesn't trust me much. He never keeps me out of his sight. Especially when Edward had trusted him to babysit me, to keep me away from Bella actually, when he had to, very reluctantly, leave her here. He and Carlisle had gone off to somewhere, I guess, to help somebody.

So Jasper was studiously watching me. He's trying to be subtle about it, but I can see his eyes dart in my direction every thirty seconds or so, then back to the flatscreen he was pretending to watch.

I pretended to watch, too, but I don't even have any idea what was on the screen. I can only see the brief flickers of lights and colors, but couldn't make sense of it. I was trying very hard to ignore my parched throat.

"Do you want to hunt?" Jasper asked me.

"Maybe a little later," I answered. Even though I can barely hold it, I'm still a little worried about those black cloaks. Afraid that if we went out, we might run into them, and they might change their mind about giving second chances.

"Just tell me when you really need to go," he told me quietly.

I nodded.

Just then, Alice, the petite one, came skipping down the stairs, with Bella just a few steps behind her.

My throat suddenly blazed like I swallowed a plate of jalapeños. I locked my jaw, held my breath.

At the same moment that they reached the bottom of stairs, I heard a car turned down the driveway. Carlisle and Edward must be on their way home now.

"They're coming," Alice confirmed. "We're just going to get Bella something to eat." She pulled Bella towards the kitchen.

"I told you, Alice," I heard Bella said to Alice quietly, inside the kitchen. "I'm not hungry."

"Edward will be furious," Alice answered in a gentle but urgent tone. "He's going to think I'm not feeding you enough. What do you want?"

I heard Bella sighed.

Just then Edward came in through the door, Carlisle trailing behind him. They went straight to the kitchen. Edward passed hurriedly with barely a nod to Jasper and what I thought a small smile for me.

I listened.

"Bella," Edward breathed, relief evident in his voice.

"How's Jacob?" anxiety colored Bella's voice.

Who's Jacob? Must be the doc's patient. But why was Bella so worried about him?

"He's fine," Edward reassured her. "He's sleeping when we left."

"He's healing at an incredible pace," Carlisle added. "You have nothing to worry about. He'll be back to normal in no time"

Maybe this Jacob's a close friend or a relative of hers? Well, I don't care anyway.

"Charlie's on his way home now," Alice said. "Bella can go home after about an hour."

Another mystery? Who's this Charlie? Maybe I don't care, too.

I heard a plate set on the table. Then the sound of forks of scrapping on the porcelain.

"Thanks," Bella said absently.

"If you'll excuse me," Carlisle said. "Esme's waiting for me."

As soon as Carlisle is out of the kitchen door, I asked him, "Am I allowed to leave?"

I'm not sure if I could still make it, but I have to find Fred*. My twenty-four hours isn't up yet. He's still waiting for me, I hope.

"Where are you going, Bree?" he asked me. His voice rang with sincere concern.

"I have to find my friend. He said he's going to wait for me." I answered politely.

"Where exactly are you going to meet him?"

"Somewhere in Canada," I said, sounding unsure.

"Maybe you should stay a few more days," Carlisle said, seeming to deliberate. "The Volturi couldn't be that far away. Let's just be careful."

I shuddered.

Dang, I forgot about them. So, it would be a few more days before I could go see Fred. I'd rather wait than risk bumping into those black cloaks. It shouldn't be that hard to track Fred. I would just hang around till it's safe.

I don't really have much breath left so I just nodded at him.

"I'm really sorry, Bree," he told me, genuine care still plain on his gentle eyes. "We just really had to be cautious."

"It's fine, really" I replied, using my last supply of oxygen, smiling a little bit.

He smiled back, then continued on his way.

It was silent after that, except for the small noises and quiet conversations of Alice, Edward and Bella inside the kitchen. I went back to staring unseeingly at the TV screen.

After a couple of minutes, the absence of air was becoming irritating and uncomfortable. I decided I need to go out. I stood up from the sofa and headed towards the door. I wasn't going far, I just needed some fresh air.

It surprised me that Jasper stood up too. He followed behind me noiselessly. I tried to ignore him and just continued on ahead.

Once outside, I took a heavy whiff, glad that the tasty smell of the human haven't reached this far. I savored the flowing of the air in and out of my lungs.

"I know how it feels," Jasper suddenly spoke from my back. "I'm still having difficulties with what we are doing. Did you know that I tried to kill Bella once?"

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Not intentionally, of course, but almost." I have no idea what he meant at that. "It was her birthday, she was celebrating it here with us. She was opening a present when she accidentally sliced her finger."

"A papercut?" I verified.

"Yes," he continued. "I'm not really sure what exactly happened. A single drop of blood oozed from finger, then the next thing I knew I was being held back by my brothers. I wanted to stop fighting back and let them just take me down, but I couldn't find myself to stop.

"Then there was more blood. Bella had a large wound in her arm, I don't know where she got that. It was harder to wrestle against myself."

He took a deep breath before resuming.

"It was really a good thing that my brothers, and Carlisle, were there. Otherwise, I don't know what would have happened. If I had killed her..." his voice trailed into silence. His eyes filled with remorse.

"Well," I began, not quite knowing what to say. I scrambled inside my head for anything consoling or comforting, but nothing came out.

Jasper sat at the highest step of the porch stairs. I settled two steps lower beside him.

"But Bella never showed any signs that she hated or feared me," Jasper's golden irises were lighter when he spoke again, more gentle. "She's been very gracious about what we are."

"Why are you not changing her?" I blurted out. I didn't know where that one came from, but curiosity was evident in my voice. "I mean, why are you keeping her human?"

"You should ask Edward that," was all he answered me.

We stayed at the porch for a while. Swapping hundreds of tales and stories. I was surprised at how honest and comfortable Jasper was, after seeing him seeing him so tensed while watching over me. I was also surprised with myself. I couldn't remember when was the last time I talked I this much. I didn't expect Jasper to be so entertaining and compelling.

We stayed even after Bella went home. When she left, Alice joined us then. Her cheerful disposition was almost contagious. I couldn't help smiling or giggling whenever she squealed and chirped in delight. Her bubbly self is one company I would surely enjoy.

...I've been staying for almost a week with the Cullens now. I became pretty close to everyone. They had treated like I was someone who belonged in their family, like I was not an outsider. Everyone was just so accommodating and understanding. They never showed any signs of impatience or discomfort towards me, or at least they try not to. I tried to be as cooperative as much as I can in return.

I've tried their "vegetarian" style of hunting. It was pretty bad at first, but, I managed to ride roughshod over it. I noticed how it became easier for me to be around Bella. It wasn't easy all the time, though, but having her around was sort of a good practice for control.

I thought I've already stayed long enough, and it was time for me to go find Fred. I don't know if I could still find him, but I just have to try.

So I told Carlisle that I'm going. He agreed without further questions. All he told me was to be careful. I could see the reluctance in his eyes, so I promised that I won't do anything reckless. He seemed to relax after that, then he let me go and wished me lucked. I set on my quest to search for Fred. I felt something stingy in my eyes as I looked back at the big white house. I'm going to miss all of them, even the human. I promised myself that I'm going to come back.

I began running. I was instantly submerged in greens and browns. The wind on my face felt good, even though it wasn't blowing quite softly. The sun was also up today. I relished the warmth.

It wasn't before I reached several miles away that I felt this strange sensation that I wasn't alone. I didn't mind it at first, thinking it was just a product of my imagination. Then I remembered the dark cloaks. Am I being followed? But I decided no. It wasn't fear that I was feeling. It's something strange, like I was close to something I wanted so much.

Then out of nowhere, I heard something that almost made my dead heart beat again.

"Bree?" said a voice from behind me.

* * *

*Fred is Bree's friend from the Victoria's army of newborns. For those who read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" (by S. Meyer), you'll recognize him. He managed to stay alive because he didn't come with the other newborns to the fight. Bree was supposed to come with him but she has still has to find their other friend, Diego, who promised to meet her on the day of the fight, but didn't. Fred told Bree that he's going to wait for them and they have 24 hours to show up, otherwise, Fred would just leave and go on.

A/N: thanks a lot for the reviews, alerts and favorites. keep those coming.. you are all amazing people..:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters I fervently used in this story belong to no one, and will never belong to anyone else, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

An enormous thank you to Rachelohplz and TwiTragic13 for reading and reviewing every chapter. Keep it up, you guys are so cool! =))

Sorry, took me a while to finish this one. I've just got tons of things to do; periodical exams were just finished and still got heaps of projects to pass...

Well, now, here it is...

* * *

I froze. My thoughts scattering into million pieces.

This was a voice I knew so well. A voice that mesmerizes me into thinking that I could spend an oblivion with him. A voice that could save from an endless moment of sorrow and pain.

It was Diego's voice.

"Bree," he said again. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief.

Little by little, my mind unfroze. My brain started to work properly again.

I slowly turn around. My silent heart almost burst out of my chest at the sight of his glorious face.

I ran into him at the same time he reached for me.

I couldn't understand what was going on inside me at that moment. It felt like every heavy load burdened, every string tied, every thorn pricked at my heart was instantly eradicated. I felt cold and warm at the same time. I was insanely happy.

I felt the stinging sensation back in my eyes again. We enclosed each other in a tight embrace. The moment that out bodies touched, a strange heat coursed through my veins. Not the kind of heat that burns, but warmth that glows.

"Oh, Diego," I breathed at the same time he said, "Oh, Bree."

We stayed interlocked in each others arms for one immeasurable moment, both of us never wanting to let go. I could feel the blissful aura emanating from him, I'd bet he could feel the delight from inside me, too. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was really, truly here.

Then, I was kissing him all over. His cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his neck, everything within my reach. He was kissing me back the same ardent way.

I slightly pulled my head back, to look at his face. He gazed lovingly back. We stared into each other's eyes, trying to find the assurance that we never have and never will be separated again from each other. From the expression on his beautiful face, and what I'm feeling inside me, that assertion is certainly found.

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed lightly against mine, and he was kissing me. Tenderly, sweetly at first. But both of us seemed to be too euphoric that we weren't able to contain ourselves. Moments later, we were kissing each other so passionately that it might have set the forest on fire.

Couple of minutes passed, the excitement gradually ebbed. We seemed to be regaining control over ourselves. Our kiss slowed into a more gentle rhythm.

"Diego," I said when I was able to speak again. "What happened? I thought..."

"Shh," Diego hushed me. "That doesn't matter right now. What's important is that we're together now," a dazzling smile appeared on his face.

We stayed silent after that, never saying a word. We were just seated on the forest floor, under the shade of a tall fir tree. Arms wrapped around each other. We were just gazing at each other's eyes, and kissing occasionally. I didn't want to disturb that moment, I felt completely complacent in his arms.

I was still shaking with joy that I have found Diego again, alive. All the weeping and grief and ache seemed to have fluttered away like a paper blown by the wind, like a bubble popped. I felt more gratitude to the Cullens for saving my life. I feel whole again, the emptiness replaced by love and passion that was more potent than I have ever felt, even more than I could comprehend.

"Oh," Diego finally spoke, after about an hour. "Still remember our secret ninja club? Got the secret handshake figured out," he said, a gentle smile flickering on his lips.

"Really?" I said, feeling suddenly animated. "How was it?"

"Here, lemme show you."

He held up his hand in the air. It took me a moment before I realize he was aiming for a high-five. I slapped my hand to his, then he tapped our hands once more. Then he twined our fingers tightly together, before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking straight at me, excitement alight on his eyes.

I couldn't help giggling. I laughed out loud.

"Was it funny?" he asked, sounding a bit worried, but the same enthusiastic smile still on his face.

"Um, no," I said, still catching my breath. "It was great. Really cool. Best secret handshake ever made."

He laughed with me, humor and happiness illuminating his lovely face.

"So," he began again. "Anything exciting or bizarre that I've missed out or something?" he grinned tentatively.

I was kinda glad that he asked. Curiosity was getting best of me, too.

So I told him everything. The fight, Riley's fibs, every single detail I could recall. I watched as different expressions scrolled on his exquisite face, his forehead creasing, his lips turning down, and smiling just occasionally. But the strangest emotions flashed on his eyes when I told him about the yellow-eyed family.

I told him about the Cullens, how they are actually the good guys. How they have saved my pointless, pathetic life from those killer black cloaks. He seemed just as astonished as I was when I first met them. Incredulity written all over his face.

"Wow," Diego breathed, amazement clear on his face. "That's pretty hard to take in. Too much drama "

"I know, sounds crazy, right?" I smiled a little. "And remember the human Riley's talking about?"

"The one the yellow-eyes keep as a pet?"

"Yep," I nodded. "Well, she's not actually some sort of a pet. One of them is like, in love with her." I explained, feeling the same awe I felt when I found out the fairytale-ish truth about them.

"Impossible," Diego said, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

I laughed a little at his reaction. "But I'm not. May be unbelievable, but not impossible."

"How do they, um, he, manage to be close to the human?" he asked, still sounding like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Well, it wasn't, like, a piece of cake, of course. Especially when the human does smell like one big, delicious, cake. So sweet," I winced a little at the memory. "But they don't hunt the way normal vamps do. They don't eat people."

"Whoa," he flinched back. "Did you just say they don't hunt humans?"

"Uh-huh."

"What?" Diego asked incredulously. His eyes, already wide with shock, were about to pop out of their sockets. " That's even more absurd than the human-loving vampire thing." He seemed to be recovering a little. "How the hell do they do that?" he asked.

"They feed on animal blood instead," I answered.

"Why do they even bother?" he asked, confusion taking astonishment's place. "That sounds a total crap to me. Must have a real good reason for torturing themselves this much."

"Yup, I'm sure they do," I answered earnestly, defending the Cullens. "Compassion for humans or something like that, I think."

"Still sounds like crap to me."

"I've tried it. It wasn't that bad," I said.

"No way," he smirked, seeming to be teasing. "How was it?"

"Well, it wasn't nice at first, but you could get used to it," I said, wrinkling my nose a little. "And I get to be around the human a lot, so I have to resist my scorching throat most of the time. That was sort of a good practice, actually." I explained, couldn't help to sound a little smug.

"Really?" the same teasing expression still on his face. "You didn't... you know," he shrugged, letting his question trail off.

"Nope," I shook my head once. "Even if I did..." I couldn't find the right word, "slip, I don't think I would be able to get to her."

"Why not?"

"Well, she's protected by, like, steel barricades that has electric current on them or what. The moment I tried to touch even just a single hair in her head, I'm dead." I shuddered. I remembered the two big, muscular brothers of Edward. Even the kind doctor, I guess, would be able to take me down in a snap of a finger.

"Wow," Diego breathed. "She must be extremely important."

"I know," I shrugged indifferently. "So, it's your turn now," I smiled a little teasingly at him.

"To what?"

"Tell me what happened to you." I said, earnest curiosity apparent in my voice.

"Oh," he blinked a few times, seeming to organize himself. "Where will I begin?" he asked himself, then added, "so, Riley and the girl with the orange hair were about to kill me, but I managed to escape with my life."

"Why would they kill you?"

"'Cause I know the thing with the sun. You know, the disco-ball effect. They don't want the others to know about it. Think it might screw up a their strategy or something," Diego explained.

Oh, just as I thought.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"I didn't exactly know. I just ran like hell, they never caught me. Guess I have a thing for running," he said, sounding a little cocky, a little smile appearing on his lips.

I repressed a laugh, but I can't help a smiling. I don't why I think it's funny. Well, all vampires could run like crazy. Maybe he's talking about something else.

He raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head at him, but kept smiling.

He continued with his story, telling me everything he has gone through. He smiled, he chuckled, he mumbled, his brows creased. I took in every expression that flashed on his face, committing it to memory.

He also told me he ran into Fred. Fred asked Diego to come with him, but Diego refused because he's still gonna look for me.

"Fred doesn't want to come 'cause he thinks you're already..." he let his sentence trail off.

"Dead," I continued.

He nodded mutely. A little hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So," I said in a cheery voice. "Should we look for him, tell him I'm still breathing or something?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um," he seemed to think about it for a moment, then he answered, "Maybe not right now."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," he shrugged indifferently. "Maybe it's not just a good time right now."

He was trying to sound nonchalant, but I can hear something else in his voice, something that he's trying to hide from me, maybe. But I didn't asked him, must be a product of my imagination again.

"Alright," I shrugged, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that he's keeping something from me. "But what do we do now?"

"Let's go to the yellow-eyes," he said, sudden excitement alight in his eyes. "I want so bad to meet them."

"Sure," I agreed as eagerly. "That's a great idea." Even though it's been less than twenty-four hours since I've been away from the Cullens, I already miss them like hell. It feels so good to have something to call home. The Cullens already felt like a family to me, and it wasn't so nice to be separated from them.

"Let's go," Diego said, taking my hand. "And I'll show you what I mean about my super-running thing," an amusing smile flashed on his face.

Then we began running.

* * *

A/N: this chapter's a bit shorter than the others, 'cause I want to focus on Bree and Diego's reunion. Hope I made it good enough. ;)) .. Let me now what you think of it!

**Check this out:**

Picture This (Auburn One) you're gonna love this one, swear...

Thanks a lot to Auburn One for being such an amazing author. You're stories are such great ones it would really be a massive lost if I haven't stumbled upon them. =D . And thanks for replying every time I leave reviews. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters I fervently used in this story belong to no one, and will never belong to anyone else, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

Thanks to all the people who's been helping me out with this. Auburn One and runningwithhorses, especially. You're all amazing.

* * *

I gasped.

Oh. So he wasn't kidding, at all, about the super-running thing. He can actually run like... like nothing else. One second he was there, running right at my side, and then the next he was nowhere to be seen, like I have been alone all the time. Not even a leaf was rustling to mark his departure.

For a moment, I almost thought I was just dreaming the whole time. But suddenly, he reappeared right in front of me grinning widely, almost like he hadn't left at all.

"See what I mean," he said, smugness written all over his face.

"Cocky much?" I said teasingly, but I can't hide the obvious surprised tone of my voice.

He chuckled aloud, his eyes brightening with enthusiasm. "Admit it, you're amazed. You should've seen your face five seconds ago, you're eyes were about to bug out of their sockets," he teased back.

It was so good seeing him this way, so light-hearted and in high spirits. I laughed with him.

We started running again, but he kept pace with me this time. We ran hand in hand, eyes never leaving each other for more than a few seconds. We opened up a few casual conversations, talking about random things. We still seemed to be a little too ecstatic, the bliss almost disorienting.

After about another hour, I could feel something different, though nothing really changed. It took me a moment to realize that the strange feeling was coming from the familiarity of the forest, of the atmosphere. I could sense it, I was close to home.

"Bree's here," I heard Edward and Alice's voice, muffled by the glass walls, announced quietly at the same time. Edward's tone a little tensed, Alice's a little too enthusiastic, as always.

Then we broke in through the last of trees and fringes, into the meadow that surrounds the house that had been my home for a while now.

I saw Edward and Bella's head snapped up as I came into view, at the same time, Alice bounded up and ran to the doors, probably too excited to wait for me to get there. She was beaming widely at me, not seeming to notice my companion at the time.

Diego and I slowed into a walk. We were just halfway across the big lawn when something hit me like a wrecking ball. A scent so strong and sweet it could only belong to Bella.

I automatically stopped mid-breath, locking my jaws and muscles into place.

I was shocked to hear a strange growling sound right beside me. I turned my head to see Diego half-crouched at my side, his nostrils flaring. His blazing eyes were riveted on the human behind the glass walls.

I stretched out a hand to put it on his shoulder, to restrain him, but he suddenly vanished from my sight, like a bubble was popped in the air.

I was instantly filled with terror and panic, both for Diego and Bella. If my heart could still beat, it would have been thrumming like a crazy drum right now.

When I saw Diego again, he was already through the door, Alice missing him by an inch.

Edward, reading his mind, I bet, was able to put himself between Bella and Diego before he could get to her. Though Diego was very fast, he was no match to Edward's strength. Edward pushed him hard until he smacked against the wall, breaking through the glass. Thousands of pieces of the glass went flying everywhere. Diego fell flat on his back several meters away from the house, just a few meters away from me.

All the while, I stood there, frozen with shock and fear, mouth gapping like a fish. I was completely flabbergasted.

I forced my brain to follow my instructions. I walked swiftly to where Diego was lying, trying to find a way to help him. He wasn't unconscious, of course he's not, but a little disoriented I think, upshot by the impact of his fall.

I shot one pleading glance to Edward and whispered in my head, "I'm so, so sorry." Then I met Bella's anxious stare with rueful eyes, hoping I could apologize to her, too. Maybe I will later, or maybe Edward had already heard it on my mind and will just tell her my apology.

I helped Diego to his feet. We ran back to the forest, just keeping some distance from the house. I asked Diego of we could stay not too far, so we just ran for a mile or two.

We settled by the river side. Sitting on the rocks and dipping our feet onto the clear, cool water flowing through the stream.

We were both quiet for a while, and I don't want to be the one to break the silence. Diego was apparently gloomy and I was afraid I might say something that could make him feel worse. So I just kept my mouth shut and waited for him to talk first.

He sighed heavily before finally speaking, "I'm really, really sorry, ya know," he said, remorse painting his voice. "I really didn't know what that was. You're friends are probably mad at you for tagging a... blood-crazed sucker along with you..." he shook his head, his voice trailing off to silence.

"S'not you're fault," I answered. "I should have warned you about the human. We could have avoided all this crap."

"Don't blame yourself. This should be all on me," he insisted. "I was the one who reacted like a crazy slut. And you did warn me about the human. I should have known better than to just attack the girl and everything."

I sighed.

"Do you mind if I go back to the house?" I asked skeptically, trying not to offend him or anything. "I just really want to talk to them. You know, I missed them like crazy and I haven't had even just a little chit chat back there." I gazed at his expression, looking for any signs of resentment.

"No, of course you could go," he answered. "And tell them sorry for me, too," he grinned.

"Sure," I smiled, glad that he wasn't offended or anything. "Just stay here. Okay? Don't move even an inch," I said a little teasingly, but looking at him with grave eyes.

He just nodded at me, a small smile touching his lips.

I watched him warily as I slowly move away from him, afraid that f I left, he might suddenly disintegrate. Separation is so hard at this instant, no matter how far, regardless how long.

But I really have to go see the Cullens, and Diego just can't come with me. So I have to go alone.

On my way back to the house, I tried to think of things to say, trying to phrase a proper apology. This was the kind of thing I've been avoiding so much, endangering Bella's life because of what we are, because this is what Edward was dreading the most. Though I had known them to be very compassionate and kindhearted people, there is still a good possibility that Edward, and probably the rest them as well, was totally furious with me now. I have to think of ways of how to make it up to them, most especially to Bella.

Diego was right in one thing, though. It wasn't exactly me who endangered Bella's life. But I don't get how I feel so guilty about it, why I feel like everything was my fault. Maybe because it was just how I was raised-taking all the blame to myself. Or maybe I'm just really afraid that the Cullens, or anyone of them, for that matter, will be mad at me. Maybe that's why I feel so anxious about apologizing, or making up to them. I was afraid to lose my family.

Bella suddenly popped into my mind. She might still be in the house, so I thought I'd better prepare myself for any instance, just so I wouldn't lose my edge and do a rerun of what happened this afternoon. Lucky I find a couple of elks on my way, so I snag a quick hunt.

The front lawn was bright from the lights coming from inside the house. The broken wall was already replaced with new glass, as if it hadn't been shattered at all. Every evidence of the recent incident was removed from the scene, leaving no trace or hint of sorrow and wretchedness.

Rosalie and Emmett were quietly bickering on the front room, laying the foundation for their house of cards. But most of the murmurs were coming from the kitchen. Bella's scent is still lingering in the air, but not as strong as before. Maybe she just left. That just means I wouldn't be able to apologize to her now, too bad.

I stopped reluctantly at the door, debating internally whether I would knock or just go in. Well, they probably already know that I'm already here. Maybe they are just too mad to let me in.

But before my fist landed on the wood, out of the blue, Alice was there, opening the door, beaming widely at me. She suddenly pulled me into a tight, welcoming embrace.

"Hi, Bree," she said, as cheerful as ever. "It's so great you're back. We've missed you so much."

"Hey, Alice," I answered, trying to hide the surprise in my voice. "I'm so, so sorry. Is Edward there?" I asked skeptically.

"Edward just took Bella home, you could apologize later," she said. "Where's the boy anyway?"

"He's by the river."

She just nodded earnestly. "C'mon, let's go inside. They've been waiting for you."

"Really? They're not mad or anything?"

"Why would they be? It's not your fault," she smiled. "Maybe Edward's a little pissed, but that's nothing, really."

They're not angry with me? Cool. I can't help smiling widely.

Alice suddenly pulled me into the house and into the kitchen. There were a lot of papers and other stuff scattered on the table. Esme was studiously bent on her work, Jasper watching noiselessly behind her back. Alice sat back on the table to resume her job.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess," Alice smiled unrepentantly. "What with all the preparations for Bella and Edward's wedding."

"They're getting married?" I asked incredulously.

"Yup, August."

"Wow," I couldn't hold back the giggle that rose up my throat, but I was seriously surprised. "What's the rush?"

"Love's already itching on 'em," Esme answered quietly.

I smiled politely at her. "Well, is there anything I can do?"

It's been three hours and Edward still hasn't shown up. I was getting edgier and more impatient by the minute, anxious to go back to Diego. Maybe I could just put this off for tonight and just come back tomorrow.

I was about to stand up from my seat when Alice suddenly spoke, "He's coming, Bree," she said, not looking up from her design. "Just a few more minutes."

Sure enough, after a minute or two, I heard the sound of tires turning off the driveway.

"You're psychic, Alice," I said, smiling broadly at her. "How did you that?"

She beamed back at me, finally tearing her attention from her work. "Well, you said it yourself, I'm a psychic, sort of."

I got up and went straight outside. Just at the same time that I stepped out the door, Edward pulled up into the garage. I followed him in there.

I've only been to the Cullen's garage once. Not that I'm an autophile or anything, but I couldn't help but to be amazed at the set of cars lined up, each one of them drool-worthy in their own ways.

"Hello, Bree," Carlisle welcomed me with a warm embrace as he got out of the car. "It's so good to see you back."

"Yeah, it's nice be here again," I answered as I hugged him back.

He gave me one more squeeze, then he continued on to the house.

"Hi, Bree," Edward greeted me when Carlisle left, completely at ease. He didn't even seem to be the least bit angry. "What's up?"

"I'm really, really sorry Edward. "I'm just so stupid," I blurted out right away. "I should have been more careful. I swear I won't let this happen again..."

"Bree," he interrupted me, a kind, gentle smile on his lips. "Chill. Bella's fine. Everything's alright. I just hope you would keep your friend away from here until he's more... controlled."

"Oh, Edward, you're so good," I breathed a heavy sigh of relief. How could he possibly still talk to me this way? " I deserve much less than this. I promise I will make it up to you and Bella. I swear he won't get anywhere near her unless he can hold himself." I jabbered.

"As long as Bella's safe, we have no problem."

I grinned as I nodded.

He playfully ruffled my hair ma hair and put one arm over my shoulder as he led us back to the house.

I was very much glad that it seemed like I have not done any damage at all. The fear of losing my family was completely eradicated now.

I stayed another hour in the house. Helping in the wedding preparations while chattering cheerily with the Cullens. Even Emmett and Rosalie joined us after a few minutes. It felt so good to have moments like this with _my_ family.

No matter how anxious I get to go back to Diego, I couldn't quite leave the house. The moment is too good to spoil.

So they just offered that Diego and I could stay together with them. Given that Diego would try to be more restrained, especially when Bella's around. Edward seemed to be a little tensed about this, but he didn't complain.

I waved goodbye to them as I leave the house to go get Diego. I ran optimistically back to where I left Diego, excitement filling my chest. I still can't believe the luck that I get to keep all the people I love.

* * *

A/N: So sorry that I update like a turtle. Point the blame finger at school.

I'll try to make the next chapters more exciting, more action, I guess. And I'll really, really try to update much faster.

Leave some love...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters I fervently used in this story belong to no one, and will never belong to anyone else, but only to Stephenie Meyer.**

thank you thank you thank you for everyone who's been there to keep motivated. love you all guys.. :)) i am very lucky to have such wonderful readers..

mercifully, i was able to finish something...

* * *

The eerily silent forest accompanied me into the dark, dead night while I run at full tilt.

The woods were unusually quiet. Not a creature was stirring. There was no cold breeze, even the leaves were not moving. The only sound audible is the infrequent touching of my feet into the slightly damped forest floor.

Even the moon seemed asleep tonight, it was hard to tell if it was a new moon or it was just buried under the thick clouds. And the stars, as always, were not visible from here. There's nothing to light the path I'm taking.

Then all of a sudden, something dawned on me. A weird feeling that I wasn't alone.

Then, after a couple of seconds had passed, I heard it. The muted thud of another pair of extraordinarily fast feet that seemed to be following behind me. I instinctively quickened my pace.

I stopped for a moment. What if whoever this stranger was is just one of the Cullens, coming after me to say or give something that they forgot? Maybe I was just being silly.

But why do I feel strange? Threatened, even? Besides, it was impossible for the Cullens to forget something. And I would know if it was them. So I decided no. Whoever or whatever this stalker was, it was nothing but danger.

I pondered all this for one whole second, then I began running again at top speed.

"Bree!" a voice that I recognized at once shouted from behind me.

My running broke off. I turned my whole body to the direction of the voice.

My eyes met a set of familiar ruby red irises. A wide smile spread across my face.

Fred had decided to come after all.

Yeah, it was just Fred. I was definitely being silly a moment ago.

"Fred!" I yelled. I ran into where he was waiting for me with his arms open wide.

He met me with a very tight hug, then he spun us around like two little children.

"Oh, my gosh, Fred. I'm so not expecting this," I gushed.

"Me neither," he said just as breathless. "I can't believe this. What happened? Where have you been? I've been waiting."

"I'm so sorry I haven't been able to meet you there. Things just got off hand like you won't believe," I shook my head once. "Remember the yellow-eyed clan Riley's been jabbering about? Well, they've adopted me."

"No way," he chuckled.

"I told you, you won't believe me," I smiled. "But it's all true. I'm staying with them now."

"Well, that sounds really strange... and creepy," he tacked at the end. "But it's so good to see you like this. Happy and alive and everything. 'Cause I thought you're already..." he swallowed loudly.

"Yeah, Diego told me."

The moment I mentioned Diego's name, Fred suddenly, it seemed, became uneasy.

"Diego?" I was surprised at the sudden change in the tone. "You're with him?"

"Yeah," I answered, my voice a little puzzled now. "When I was on my way to find you, I ran into him instead. I wasn't expecting to see him, of course. For all I know, Riley and 'she' had killed him. But thank heaven they didn't."

"Where is he?" he asked. Curiosity shifting into resentment, or that's what I thought.

"Why? What's the matter, Fred?" I was beginning to feel nervous.

He composed himself before he answered. "Nothing. I just want to see him," he was calmer now, though it sounded like he was suppressing something. Hostility? Maybe.

But this was Fred. There was no way he could be planning something harmful to Diego or to anyone else. How could I even think this way? I kicked the weird, nagging feeling away and started leading the way to the river.

Fred was quiet all the way; just trailing noiselessly behind me. I peeked at his face every now and then, but he kept his emotions well hidden. There was just one time when I saw a "deep in thought" expression, but he caught me looking at him. After that, he kept his face blank.

"Diego, look! It's Fred," I yelled as soon as I spotted Diego sitting by the riverbank.

Diego suddenly froze, his body became tense.

Fred, meanwhile, lowered to his hunting crouch. His eyes, blazing with fury and pure wrath, were riveted on Diego's unprotected back. A menacing growl coming out from his bared teeth.

I couldn't make sense of their reactions. Why is Fred suddenly so furious at Diego. Had he done something so wrong that the bond between them will break just like that?

Fred advanced forward. Diego sprang into his feet.

They crashed unto each other. The sound it made is like the collision of two massive boulders. They wrestled heatedly on the riverbank. Snarling and growling at each other.

Frozen as I was with shock and fear, I forced a response out of my brain before they could hurt each other. I quickly ran into where they are fighting.

"Stop it! Hey!"

But before I reach them, they rolled into the river, creating a wild splash, soaking me with cold water.

I was about to dive in after them but, all of a sudden, a figure came flying ten feet high up in the air. I couldn't recognize what it was until it landed with a loud thud several meters away from the riverbank.

It was Diego.

I rushed up to his side. Then, suddenly, just after a few seconds, something solid hit me hard in the back and sent me flying. Before I knew it, I bumped into something hard and rough. A tree, maybe? I didn't bother to check. But whatever it was, it split off into two and landed in the ground with a loud crashing sound.

When I came into my mind again, I saw Fred hovering over Diego, his eyes still ablaze with that same fury as before, maybe even stronger and more menacing. It looked like he was about to rip Diego's arm off.

I rose up in alarm; if any of them hurt any part of each other, I swear to God...

Fred was growling furiously. Then he was talking so fast it would be impossible for a human to catch the words. At first, the words were just senseless cursings and declaration of raging wrath, but eventually, it turned into something.

Then I heard it, right there from Fred's mouth. The words were barely comprehensible, but now I understand all the reason behind all this crap.

"She's dead Diego, you killed her. You slaughtered her like an animal. You're the monster of the worst kind. You killed my little sister, that innocent little girl. You've taken away my only family. You must die! I swear to the fiery pits of hell I'll kill you..."

Diego killed someone? Fred's sister even? Why? Sure he must have killed someone before for need satiation purposes. But a family of a friend? That was not Diego. He must have done that unintentionally. There was no way he could have killed that little girl by purpose.

Fred was gripping tight the tops of Diego's arms, about to disconnect it from his shoulders.

"No!" I screamed.

* * *

sorry that i have to keep this short, and that i have to leave you hanging at that. :) it's all i was able to finish...

leave some love...


	6. READ THIS PLEASE

I really hate stuffs like this, author's notes and such. But I guess I just have to post something so that my readers won't think I completely abandoned this story.

As much as I would love (I'm dying, actually) to update Brimstone of Snow right now, and I know I haven't been around forever, I would have to postpone this again for just a few more months… I know, right. A few more months still seem like a long time, but that's the least I could manage. I know we all miss Bree and the others, but the school-year is almost coming to an end and the teachers are starting to pile up a crapful of workload for us. There's not even just one free weekend, and, you know, schooldays are totally not available. So, I guess we would just have to wait till summer, in the latest. But I would never stop trying to find a way to not procrastinate anymore.

There are these awesome people who never failed to give me a lift whenever I need one and those who helped me with this and with that. I'm sending one big hug to each one of you. You know who you are, but I just wanna mention runningwithhorses and Rachelohplz. They have been there for me from the very beginning and they've stayed until this very moment. They are truly amazing gals. Way to go, girls! :]]

If you have anything to say, please don't hesitate. Anything at all would be a big boost for me. Feel free to send any message and I'd be more than happy to check them out, and even happier to answer them.

And for those authors who are waiting for my reviews on their stories, I'm currently working on that :). I guess that's the least I could do now. We've been supporting each other ever since, and interacting with you guys is one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had here on . =D

I'll keep you posted. BE BACK LATER. xD

Xoxo,

vaLkyrie culLen

P.S. If you want to say something, please just send a private message to me, so when I post the real chapter, you could still leave your comments as reviews. But if you don't feel like sending a message, I guess it's just okay to post reviews =]. I'm missing all of you, guys…


End file.
